Badass and Emo
by Blood And Fangs27
Summary: Bella went to Florida and became a Badass. Edward became an Emo. Venom complications. Victoria. A reason for Rosalie's bitchiness and pig headedness. Marcus isn't who everyone thinks nor is Angela. How many people in Twilight have witch origins. Magic B/E
1. I'm what you could call a badass

**Prologue:**

**What if at the end of Twilight Edward made Bella move to Florida with Phil and Renee? Then Phil had to go back on the road a year later. Bella still had all of the Cullens' numbers for emergencies.**

**I'm what you could call a Badass!**

**BPOV**

I pulled my mobile from my pocket and dialed the one number I swore I never would.

"Hello," rang the sweet voice.

"Rose move out of the hearing range of everyone and make sure Edward can't hear your thoughts." I breathed only just loud enough for her to hear.

"Why?" She argued.

"Just do it Bitch and I'll tell you." I hissed. I pulled out a fag and lit it quickly.

"Okay talk," she said less than a minute later.

"Phil and Renee have to go back on the road again so I'm coming back."

"And your problem is…" she mutted sarcastically.

"Um. Well. Since being in Florida I've become what you could call a badass."

"What do you mean by 'Badass'" Rose queried.

"Well I ride a black Harley, I smoke, I've done drugs more than once, I drink a lot, I carry a Knife. Also tattoos, piercings and I've dyed my hair black with blood red streaks in it. I've been in trouble with the cops and I've got a mouth that could make a sailor blush." I breathed.

"You're joking right you couldn't do half of those thing if you tried." She laughed.

"No. Anyway I'm having a fag at the moment. Back to the point that is the reason I called. I don't think that Edward will love me the same as before. I'm not the same person Rose. Fuck I get into at least two bitch fights a week. Rose, what should I do?"

"Just come to Forks; though I don't think you have to worry about Edward loving you. To be honest I believe he always wanted a tattoo and when you left he went all emo on us anyway."

"Thanks Rose I should be there in a few days of so. Bye Rose and thanks."

"It's okay Bella Bye." She replied and then hung up.

I finished my fag and then went inside to pack.

**************************************************

**What do you think? I need reviews and ideas! Tell me if it's crap and should delete it or give me ideas of what to write next. Reviews are what I need to update!!!!!!!**

**So click on the button**

**Type a review **

**Then click submit**

**Twilight Girl27**


	2. Chat with Rose

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed the previous chapter!!!!!!!**

************************************

**Plane ride and chat with Rose**

**BPOV**

I awoke to the noise of the worst thing to be invented. I had packed all of my bags the day before so I just crawled out of bad reluctantly and got in the shower. The fact that a shower calmed me never changed and this morning I was defiantly nervous. Today I was flying back to Forks and today I'm going to see the Cullens again.

I got out of the shower and dressed in tight, black jeans with chains, a tight black t-shirt and high heeled boots which I put my knife in.

I went downstairs and called a taxi. While I was waiting I decided to have a fag.

~*~

I got off the plane and scanned the crowd for Charlie. Instead of Charlie I saw Rose facing away from me. I walked over to her.

"Hi Rose."

"Hi Bell…Holy shit you weren't kidding about the badass shit. I love your hair though black with red streaks really does suit you. Come on I've got you're luggage in the BMW." With that she led me to the car park.

When we got in the car Rose started asking questions.

"What tattoos have you got and where are they? How of then do you smoke? Where is your Harley? Wh…"

"Hold on Rose. Okay my Harley will be here in a day or two. I have about 10 fags a day. I have two tattoos which are on my top back and hip; I'll show you them later. And before you ask I got my knife past security, it's in my boot. My body piercings are: my tongue, my ears, my nose and my navel, nothing else." I said

"Cool, do you want to drop your stuff off at your house before you come over?"

"Sure. Rose has Edward seen me in any of Ali's visions?" I asked.

"I don't think so. I think Alice has been blocking him."

"What does Edward look like? I mean I know he's an emo but how emo?"

"He's a serious emo. He died his hair black, wears black eyeliner and wears only black clothes like a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black trainers. The worst part of the whole ordeal is that me doesn't hunt much and if he does it's very little." Rose said sadly.

"Why?" I asked.

"So his eyes are black I swear that if he could slit his wrists he wouldn't have any left."

"Shit that's bad."

"Yep," is all she said before we pulled up outside Charlie's' house so she got out to get my stuff in.

*************************************************

**Okay review. Did you like it? I need reviews but more importantly I need ****ideas!!!!!!!!**

**Click on the review button**

**Type something**

**Click submit**

**What should Bella's tattoos be???? 'Cause I have no idea**

**Should Charlie hate her cause she's been in trouble with the cops?????**

**Review ****and**** give me ideas and I'll update soon if not you have no update 'cause I'm out of ideas**

**Twilight Girl27**


	3. Back together again

**Thank you Sutianneli for all your support you've been the best!!!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews. I think my mum thinks I'm mad as when the laptop says I have an email I go mad but sometimes it's not a review:'( Please make sure that I go mad for a reason and the reason is REVIEWS!!!!! Can you please look at my polls 'because they are to do with Bella's tattoos**

**This chapter is going to be AU in a way.**

*************************************************************

**Back together again**

**BPOV**

Rose and I spent the drive to the Cullens' house in silence. With Roses driving we got there in less than 7 minutes.

As I reached to open the door it was flung open by the crazy pixie and pulled into a tight hug. After a minute I was pulled off of the pixie into a bone crashing hug.

"Nice to see you too Emmett," I managed to get out. Then Emmett dropped me. "Not to interrupt the reunion of anything but I really need a fag. Can vampires smoke?" I asked Rose while lighting up.

"I don't know I guess we could if we wanted to but you'd have to ask Carlisle if you want to know the facts." As she finished her reply Edward came out of the front door.

"Hey Edward are you in the Guinness world record book?" I asked.

"No why?" he replied.

"Well I thought as the first anorexic you'd be in it." I said while having a drag.

"Very funny." Was his fantastic come back, while the rest of the Cullens were cracking up with laughter. I think they would have all been crying if it was humanly possible.

"Um Bella are you smoking?" Edward asked.

"No shit Sherlock." I said then ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. When I broke the kiss I asked him. "Why did you go all emo on me?"

"Because I was emotionally depressed, that's why people become emos."

I couldn't think of a good come back so I just suck my tongue out.

"Descent you've got your tongue pierced that is so cool." Emmett bellowed across the yard.

"If you think that's cool I've also got my belly button pierce, my nose, my ears and I've got two tattoos." I reeled off calmly.

"Hell that's hot," I heard Edward whisper from behind me.

"Yeah well wait until you see me on my Harley in all leather." I retorted sexily.

"Shit," He said and I could feel his hard on in my back.

"If you like the mental picture wait until you see the real thing. I think I'll have to show you my tattoos sometime." I murmured.

"Where are your tattoos?" he asked his voice breaking in the middle of his question.

"I've got one on the top of my back and the other one is on my hip."

"Good woman are you trying to kill me?" He asked more to his self than me.

"Not really. Edward have you ever smoked?"

"I think I tried it once when I was human. I can't remember if I liked it or not. Why do you ask?"

"I think you should try smoking you would look really hot." I said.

"Really?" he said in disbelief.

"That's what I just said now take one." He took one and I took another as I dropped the last running to Edward. I took my lighter out of my pocket and lit them both. I took a step back and admired the view of Edward leaning against the porch smoking. "As I suspected you look hot." I concluded.

"No, No, No. This can't be happening." Alice cried from next to me.

"What?" Jasper inquired.

"The side affect of vampires smoking is…"

***********************************************************

**I know I'm evil but the chapter was getting a bit long. So what do you think?**

**Please review even if it's just a smiley face it makes me Alice happy!!!**

**If you review I'll think about sending you a hot, smoking, vampire Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Swoon)**

**I still need ideas but I love reviews just as much!!!**

**Twilight Girl27**


	4. Vampires can go high?

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews I've been getting I think I'm bouncing off the walls**

**I need reviews, ideas and poll results. Until I get poll results I can't put them in the story so chose what tattoo you want Bella to have and I can put it in the story. So move your ass.**

**Vampires can get high**

**BPOV**

"_The side effect of vampires smoking is…"_

"…they act like they're high." Alice said. Emmett started laughing thinking it was a joke. Edward realized and finished his fag and ran over to him.

"Emmy bear!" he shouted pulling Emmett into a massive hug and kissing both of his cheeks.

"Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella!" He shouted. He ran over a kissed me hard on the lips.

"I love you." I whispered.

"Bella how come you know how to handle him?" Rose asked gob smacked.

"When you get pissed almost every weekend and you often have Rockies with you, you get use to it. If he starts kissing every one that's a good thing…"

"A good thing it's damn revolting." Emmett exclaimed.

"It's a good thing because lots of people become violent."

"Well I suppose it's better than a violent Edward." Emmett resigned. Just then Carlisle's' Mercedes pulled up in the drive.

He jumped out and came to hug me but Edward got there first and gave him a kiss on each cheek and one on his forehead and said "I love you Carlisle,"

Every one started laughing at the look on Carlisle's face.

"Okay who dared him?" He asked calmly.

"No one but Bella gave him a cigarette." Emmett said in between laughs.

"Is it true?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes but we didn't relies anything would happen, I'm sorry Carlisle."

"I think that's a first the truth and an apology." Carlisle chuckled "We just need him to get it out of his system. Jasper can you go hunting with him."

"Sure Carlisle. Come on Edward." And Jasper left with Edward in tow.

"Well I might as well keep one father." I murmured.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked.

"Charlie hates me because I've been in trouble with the cops."

"And what have you been in trouble with the police for Bells?" Emmett asked.

I didn't reply but I pulled my knife out of my boot and threw it at one of the trees. It hit the target.

"Okay now I see why," Carlisle said.

"Rose, Alice do you want to see my tattoos since Edwards gone I want to know what you think of them. Edward's not seeing them any time soon but if my Harley comes by the morning he might see me in leather."

"Naughty, naughty badass Bella." Rose laughed.

"That is one of the worst ways of torture for a man." Emmett said.

"I'll second that," Carlisle murmured quietly.

"Carlisle tut tut. Alice can you please do some thing about the anorexic vampires wardrobe please. On seconds thoughts also get him some hair dye as well. But first do you want to see my tattoos girls?" I said.

"Deffo girly!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yep." Alice said while jumping about 3 feet in the air.

************************************************************

**Okay Review what ever I don't care what you say it's the same as before a ******** will get you far!!!!!!!!**

**Do you want an Emo Edward or a normal one?**

**What Tattoos do you want her to have" There is a poll on my site but if you have any other ideas put them in the review!!!!!!!!!!**

**For those of you that review you might get an emo Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Twilight Girl27**


	5. Tattoos and Clothes

**Thank you I love the amount of alerts I've been getting but I'd love it if more of them were reviews**

Tattoos and clothes

**BPOV**

Rose and Alice half dragged, half carried me up the stairs. They dropped me on Ali's bed and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked with fake innocence.

"Well show us them." Rose replied bluntly.

"Please Bella." Alice said with her signature pout.

"Screw you," I stated. I took off my shirt so they could see the one on my back.

"Bella I thought you were a badass not anorexic vampire's angel." Rose shouted, while looking at the tattoo of the blue angel wings.

"It's sweet, Rose, don't be mean." Ali reprimanded.

"Okay whatever let's see the other one." Rose sulked.

I unzipped my jeans and pulled the left side down to reveal a small blood read heart.

"Now that is cute." Rose exclaimed.

"It's so adorable." Ali screeched.

I quickly fixed my outfit and started running to Edward's room. "Come on you two we have an Emos wardrobe to burn." They were by my side in milliseconds. I opened his wardrobe and started flicking through the clothes to see if there was anything. I found a few okay pairs of skinny jeans and t-shirts but that was it.

"Rose, Ali come here please." I called. When they were next to me I piled the clothes into their arms.

"Why can't you take some?" Rose complained.

"I may not be as much of a klutz as I was but if I can't see were I'm going that's a recipe for disaster."

"Fine," she muttered.

When they had piled the clothes up I brought my lighter out of my pocket and started the fire. When it had burned itself out and all of the clothes were beyond repair we set of for the mall in Port Angelis.

Alice was great she bought him loads of great jeans and tops. Anything is better than Emo style.

Edward had got back from hunting when we were at the mall and was annoyed. That was until I kissed him to shut him up and promised him that I would be wearing leather tomorrow and bunking school. He wasn't happy that I was bunking but soon forgot when the leather comment came out. Maybe Emmett and Carlisle were right, a girl wearing leather on a motorbike was the worst form of torture for a man.

I was going to be bunking tomorrow. Alice had had a vision and the weather was going to be sunny and if the Cullens weren't then I wasn't going. Anyway I was going to be wearing leather so it was probably a good thing otherwise there would have been a lot of murders.

*************************************************

**I Love how many alerts I've been getting but I would love you all if everyone who read it reviewed I don't care if it's just 'update soon' of 'I love it' I also don't mind if you say 'I hate it' just review it takes a minute if that.**

**The Courageous Squirrel I bought back 'normal' Edward for you sorry for all of you that loved Emo Edward but he won't go back to the gentleman (it gets a bit boring)**

**I'm starting to need ideas friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Put any you have in the review!!!**

**Keep the reviews coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Twilight Girl27**


	6. Leather

**Sorry for taking so long to update I've been working on another story **_**Witches and Vampires**_** this will probably be the last update until the weekend 'cause I've got school *sighs* **

**Sorry for any offence but I do like Emos it's just I'm writing in Bella's point of view *grins sheepishly***

**But thanks for all the Reviews!!!!**

**Warming: Rose and Bella and lemon B&E**

**********************************************************

As Ali said it was sunny the next day. My Harley had arrived late last night. I got out of bed and into the shower then pulled on my leathers. I drove to the Cullen's after a cup of coffee.

I arrived and saw Edward rushing up to me. I pulled of my helmet and shock my hair out like they do in all of those cliché movies. I saw Edwards eyes darken considerably and I believe he had a problem.

"Hi Edward." I said cheerfully.

"Hi gorgeous," He replied his voice husky.

"Come on," I said while walking into the house. He hadn't moved from his spot but I could feel his gaze on my ass. He snapped out of it and was by my side in a flash.

I saw everyone in the lounge so went to say hello. I was greeted by wolf whistles from Rose, Em and Alice. Jasper simply said "Bella you look beautiful," Always the gentleman.

"You look hot, Girly." Ali shouted.

"If I wasn't straight Girl you wouldn't be standing down here." Rose exclaimed most likely giving Edward a video of what she would do.

"If I didn't have Rose and you Edward, hell girl." Em shouted "And Rose I don't mind if you want to make out with Bella 'cause that would be hot."

"You on Rose," I asked.

"If you are I think these boys need a show." She told me while walking over to me.

She placed her hands on my ass so I done the same. She leaned in quickly and soon we were snogging her tongue was in my mouth battling with mine for dominance. I wrapped one of my legs around her waist and she pushed me back, onto the sofa. The whistles from Emmett were increasing quickly in volume and I think I heard Jasper leave the room with Ali. I broke off for breath and so did Rose.

"Fucking hell Rose you need to warn me before you pull something like that." Emmett exclaimed. Both of the boys had obvious erections under their trousers.

"Em I envy you Rose is a brill kisser. Rose I think we're going to have to do that again sometime, maybe tomorrow at school." I said.

"I'm all for it, I would love to see Mike Newton's face afterwards." She replied.

"Same," I said

"Okay tomorrow." She confirmed.

"See you later Rose, Emmett." I said and pulled Edward up to his room.

When we got though the door he shoved me up against it.

"Do you know how hard it was watching you make out with my sister while getting all of her thoughts at the same time?" He whispered huskily in my ear. Instead of answering a just grabbed his cock.

"I can feel how much you enjoyed it. Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" I asked slyly while palming him though the fabric.

"Only if you do something about it," he replied

"Has your Volvo got tinted windows because if not you better get some if you want me to do something about it." I said.

"Already sorted." He told me.

"Good," was all I said before I started kissing him. He tossed me onto the new bed and leaned over me holding his weight on his arms. I reached down and undone his belt and trousers. They were gone in a matter of seconds along with his shirt. He unzipped my leather cat suit and that soon joined the rest of the clothes. Before I could realize anything else we were both naked and Edward was inside me. I moaned at the new feeling and so did he. He started pumping and I began to lose it. Feeling Edward pulsing inside me was my complete undoing. I released screaming his name let everyone hear me I thought. He collapsed beside me and pulled me into his chest with the duvet around us.

"Are you okay?" He breathed.

"I'm better than okay Edward I'm perfect."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked again.

"I've already said I'm fine so shut up and kiss me." And he did.

**************************************************

**How was it? it's my first lemon so I'm not sure about it I'm fed up with gentle Edward so this is the result. Was the Rose and Bella thing okay?**

**Please tell me what you thought about it you get your own Edward.**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	7. School again

**Thanks so much for reviews I wish I could have updated sooner but school is crazy as I'm going into year 9 on Tuesday week and I'm doing my GCSE's early.**

********************************************************

School Again

**BPOV**

I stayed the night at the Cullen's and woke up in Edward's arms like old times. When I came to my senses I realized that we had school as the weather was back to normal. Today I was guaranteed two make-out sessions and although there is nothing wrong with Rose I was looking forward to the one with Edward more.

Alice had laid out an outfit of loose jeans with chains, a black and white skull and cross bones t-shirt, a black hoddie and chavy, black trainers. Edward was wearing a pair of blue wash jeans, a white t, a pale jacket and blue and white trainers. He drove us to school in the same old Volvo and we arrived in a matter of minutes.

We pulled up in the car park. It was the same as it was before I left and everybody turned to stare at us. 'So let's give them something to stare at' I thought before turning to kiss him deeply. When I reluctantly broke away Rose came over to us.

"Bella when do you want to do this?" She asked.

"I think lunch will be best 'cause we have longer." I replied grinning.

"Sure meet you in the cafeteria." She said before walking off to first lesson.

Edward and I went to the office to get my timetable which was exactly the same as his. I wonder why? Not.

The morning went by quickly and soon we were walking into the cafeteria hand in hand. I walked over to Rose and sat on her lap and tilted my head up to her lips.

"Rose! Bella!" Jasper shouted drawing attention to the two if us still making-out. As soon as the room had got over the initial shock there was wolf whistles coming from all of the boys.

Rose and I broke away for breath so I took the opportunity to see what Mike's reaction was like. Like we expected it was brilliant. He had the classic open mouth along with staring. What we didn't expect was the glazed over look and the hard-on. I was feeling sick, very sick.

I dragged Edward outside to his car because I needed to get out of there with Mike's reaction.

"That was disgusting. I'm feeling sick." I stated.

"Just be thankful you can't hear his thoughts because they are twisted and revolting…" I shut him up with a kiss and he responded quickly pushing me up against the car. In a spilt second I was in the car with Edward on top of me. When I needed to breathe he just kissed down my neck to my breasts abruptly removing the fabric barring his way he also took off his shirt in the progress. He started to suck on my left breast while palming the other by the time he switched I was getting fed up with the fore play so started stroking him through his jeans. He must have got the message because in a blink of an eye we were both naked. He pulled me into a passionate kiss before pushing into me. We both moaned at the feeling of being whole. We soon reached our release and lied down to catch our breath.

"I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.

************************************************

**What did you think?**

**When do you want Bella to become a Vamp? And how?**

**What do you like and what did you hate?**

**Review! Review! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Old 'friends'

**Thank you every one who has reviewed I have loved you ideas and am going to use as many as I can. Updates should still be 1 per weekend but there might be an extra one this weekend as I'm off on Monday because the teachers are lazy and need a whole day to sort out time tables WTF**

**Dedicating this chappie to my 40****th**** reviewer **_**Sophia Anna-Mae**_** who is my big cuz and a complete nutter.**

************************************************************

Old friends

**BPOV**

We got out of school and although I love the Cullens I needed some time alone. I knew where I was going to go but was aware that Edward wouldn't approve. So I asked Edward to drop me off at Charlie's house even though he was at work still - thank god.

I started on my homework as I waited for him to be out of range. He was going to go hunting over night with his brothers and Carlisle to get some bigger animals. I was lucky Alice wasn't going with him as she would have seen it.

After around an hour I had done all of my homework and decided that Edward had had enough time to be out of the state. So I went to the garage to retrieve my second baby – Edward's my first. I got on my beautiful, perfect Harley and headed for the place Edward had took me at the beginning of our relationship.

I reached it and knew roughly where I was going. The plus of riding my bike is that I can go off-road with it.

After about an hour I reached my destination.** (Had to use the corny line from the SAT navs.) **It still looked as gorgeous as it did when Edward was here except that he wasn't here to steal the spotlight.

I honestly needed time to think. I had basically been living with vampires for the past few days they were also my best friends, parents and one was my boyfriend. I thought back to that one day when I couldn't be more thankful than ever that I smoked.

_I had been out with my mates it was Friday night – our drinking night._

_It was only three hours in but even so over half of the group, which was about 75, were pissed._

"_I'm going out for a minute I need a drag. Are you gonna come?" Ash asked._

"_No I'm alright." I replied._

_Ash left and I continued dancing. Then someone placed his cold hands around my waist._

"_Hello Bella, long time no see." They said in a slight French accent. The voice I recognized immediately. Laurent._

"_What do you want Laurent?"_

"_I don't want anything but Victoria wants revenge if that answers your question." Laurent stated._

"_Let me guess you're helping her do just that."  
"Yes, it's just a shame that we're in such a crowded club."_

"_I'm surprised you and Victoria have limits." I chuckled._

"_Bella!" Ash called._

"_Hey Ash," I replied._

"_Dumping Edward? You should both be turned into the Volturi." Laurent whispered in my ear._

"_I'm not dumping Edward we just need some space for awhile." I said back._

"_Come on Bella everyone's going so get your ass in gear and move!" Ash shouted at me._

"Humans are just so predictable." Followed by a laugh that sounded like it was straight from the devil it's self.

I turned to see that it was the devil it self. Their face was framed by orange flames. They had laser beams as eyes; they were as red, as burning and as cutting.

**********************************************************

**What did you think?**

**Please review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Please

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! A special shout out to** _Alice-Cullen-Twila-Reader, jayd-n33_ **and **_Cocoloco123_

*********************************************************

Please

**BPOV**

She sunk down in to an attacking crouch and started stalking me like the pray I was in her eyes. I was scared but not for myself. I was scared for my family. Edward has said previously that he wouldn't be able to live in a world that I don't exist. I believe that he would commit suicide and unknowingly destroy his family because believe it or not Edward is what holds his entire family together, without him they would most likely split up into couples communicating every ten or so years.

She came up behind me with silent movements and placed her head above the crock of her neck allowing it to hover. She clearly wanted me to know where she was as she was still breathing.

I was so focused on the steady breathing blowing on my neck that I didn't realize that her hand had slid to rest on my right shoulder. Suddenly a blazing pain shot through my entire body causing me to shake violently and my breathing to stop then go like crazy. The bitch just laughed and licked her fingers clean of my blood.

She ran her hand from my waist to my ankle slashing her claw though my delicate skin the whole time. By the time she was finished I was starting to feel very light headed.

As she was about to cackle again she was cut off by an unfamiliar voice that had the touch of perfection that belonged to a vampire.

"Hey Bitchtoria come and give someone your own strength a fight." Someone called. I looked up to see a beautiful, blond vampire with golden eyes like the Cullens.

The second Victoria left my side I was pulled backwards into the now familiar arms of Rose. I realized after a few seconds that there was something wrong. She was holding her breath. I looked down and saw my right side for the first time since Victoria's rearrangements. My arm was completely destroyed. It looked more like shreds of pink plastic coated in blood. My leg was also destroyed and there was a high chance that it would be dysfunctional and it would defiantly have a major scare running down the length of it. I was quickly loosing consciousness from lack of blood as well as seeing it all over remainders of my arm and leg.

I looked up at Rose with clear panic, pain and devastation across my face and in my eyes.

"Please," I begged before slipping out of consciousness completely.

*****************************************************

**What did you think?**

**How much do you hate me?**

**What do you think will happen?**


	10. Worries and a silent confession

**Thanks everyone for the fantastic reviews!!!!!**

*********************************************************

Worries and a silent confession

**RPOV**

I was worried. I knew that I wasn't normal. I had known from day 1.

I'm positive that it was my talent but I haven't said anything because it will end with tests and most likely being asked to join the Volturi.

When I had found Emmett I had used the common excuse of bloodlust as I was only a young vampire but it was because I wanted him to be normal as selfish as it may seem. I know that you are probably wondering how I kept it from Edward for so long. The fact is I allow him to hear my thoughts and whenever I am shielding them he hears stuff about me that is why he believes me to be a self-centered person.

I wish I wasn't the one to save Bella but I had no choice. We all knew that Edward couldn't live without her whatever form she was in. Also there was no one else to change her as Alice was calming down Esme and keeping Carmen, Eleazar, Irina and Kate who had just arrived from Denali. Tanya had over heard Ali (yes Bella has rubbed off on me) telling me about Bella, and said as Bella was Edward's mateshe would help, and the fact that she was basically family. Tanya was killing off Victoria therefore I had no help and since she was dieing in my arms I went against all of the logic and just bit her neck. Blood doesn't normally bother me but the amount on Bella had me holding my breath. I felt sorry for Tanya for when she had finished killing Bitchtoria because of the massive amount of blood that would have her on the brink of temptation. I carried Bella over to the stream and washed off the excess blood.

I met up with Tanya who soon started having problems with her restraint so I sent her up ahead to warn the others in case they expected to have similar problems. When I walked through the door I saw only Alice and she told me that Carlisle and Edward were on their way back, the others had gone up to the mountain range to join Jasper and Emmett except Esme who had stayed behind but had gone to sort out Carlisle's medical bag.

As we waited for Esme to come back I asked Ali if she could see the transformation turning out okay but she claimed that she couldn't see it because Bella hadn't consciously made the decision to wake up.

Esme arrived back in a minute or so and we all thought it best to bathe her cuts, which are what they now were, instead of covering them in anyway.

Edward came rushing in soon after we started and he was staring openly at Bella who had been laid down on the sofa. His jaw slaked more the longer he stared at her form. Carlisle came in after a few minutes of Edwards silent staring and sucked in a deep breath.

"What happened?" He asked everyone.

Alice and Esme turned to look at me as neither of them knew the whole story just parts of it. I started to explain but as soon as I mentioned tat I had bitten her Edward went loopy.

"There must have been another way. There had to have been." He shouted.

"Edward she already had a small amount of venom in her system. Not enough to change her but enough to aggravate her. Also she would have lost an arm and most probably would have also lost her leg. Finally Edward she would have died from blood loss. Did you go though your meadow on your way back?" I asked and he nodded slightly. "Well the smell of the blood in the air and _all_ of the blood on the ground was hers." Edward just looked though me with glazed eyes and Carlisle was looking at me with amazement that I couldn't understand until it clicked about the amount of blood and the fact that I controlled my nonexistent bloodlust.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice filled the air asking what was everyone doing here. When we turned we all froze and stared.

*************************************************

**Major cliffy! **

**What do all of you think of Rose's POV?**

**What do you think will happen and what do you want to happen????**

**Review and I'll update sooner if not I probably won't update again.**

**Review and you all get a will servant in the form of Edward!!!!!!! Who doesn't want a fitt, vampire servant????????**


	11. the New Bella

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This chapter is dedicated to Sutianneli my 50****th**** reviewer.**

************************************************************

The New Bella

**EPOV**

I turned upon hearing Bella's gorgeous voice asking what everyone was doing here. That was the biggest mistake in my entire existence. I froze staring at my beautiful Bella. She was no longer my brilliant human girlfriend she was my damn hot, stunning something girlfriend. She wasn't human anymore nor was she vampire. She wasn't even a werewolf. All I knew was her beauty was out of this world.

Her mahogany hair is now thick, full and glossy falling down to her ribcage. Her skin is smooth and a creamy pale; it isn't as pale as a vampire's but still abnormally pale. Her eyes were captivating and outstanding beautiful. They were a hypnotic swirl of a deep violet and a baby blue. Finally her full lips were a blood red.

"You look outstanding," I claimed.

"Why? What happened?"

"Rose had to bit you because Victoria done so much damage to you after she attacked you."

"I know. Carlisle can you please get me a mirror?" She asked while staring right into his eyes. I focused on his train of thought hoping for some medical explanation but instead all I got was him repeating his command as if he was in a trance.

"Bella snap out of it. Bella you've hypnotized everyone except Edward and I." Rose screamed.

"What?" Bella and I shouted.

"Bella's hypnotized everyone. You see the swirls in her eyes?" she asked me. I nodded in reply. "Well that's how she's doing it. I think that you immune because you to are soul mates and I'm immune because it's my venom that has done this."

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not a normal vampire. I look like one but I'm not. Bella looks like I feel some of the time so expect that she is abnormal." Rose said calmly.

At that moment Carlisle returned with the mirror Bella had requested. She took one look at her reflection, gasped and dropped the mirror in shock.

"Hey Bella that was designer if you don't mind." The pixie screamed clearly released from the confines of hypnotization. "Oh My Flaming God Bella you are fucking hot." She exclaimed going through possible wardrobe designs for Bella's new body.

"Bella you look outstanding." Esme informed her.

"What happened? How came the transformation only took a thirty six hours?"

"Carlisle I believe I have some of the answers and Bella has the rest." Rose spoke up.

********************************************************

**What did you think?  
I will go back to BPOV hopefully in the next chapter as I find it the easiest to write.**

**What do you want to happen? Give me some ideas please!**


	12. Answers

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

******************************************

Answers

**BPOV**

"You can remember everything cant you?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, can you?"

"Yes, once I realized that vampires are meant to forget things during the transformation I pretended that I did as well." She responded.

"How do you know that she can remember everything?" Carlisle asked.

"I feel as if I am the same as Bella but with the appearance of a traditional vampire. You can also test her if you want. Bella how many encounters have you had with nomad vampires?" She said.

"I've had four; one with Laurent, James and Victoria in the baseball clearing. My second was with James in a dance studio in Phoenix; my third was with Laurent in a club in Arizona. And my final one was with Victoria in the meadow which was just before Rose changed me into a witch." I replied.

"A witch?" Alice picked up on. "How do you know that you're a witch?"

"I don't know how I know I just do." I attempted to explain.

"I guess it does sound logical." Carlisle pondered, "Bella can we see what will happen to you in sunlight?"

"Sure but if I have any bad effects I'll get out of it as soon as possible."

"Definitely," Edward agreed where as Carlisle just nodded his head.

I walked towards the door and took a deep breath before flicking my wrist to open my why to the light. I steeped outside into the open clearing at the front of the house. I wasn't aware of any side effects as I could see my arms and my skin wasn't shining. I heard my family's sharp intake of breath so I turned to see what the reason was.

"B…B…Bella…Oh My God you are gorgeous." Esme stuttered.

"Why what's changed?" Before I had even finished my sentence Alice had disappeared arriving back in seconds with another mirror in her hands. She held it in front of me so I couldn't drop it.

I stared at the refection not believing it was my reflection. My once brown hair had turned a beautiful golden blond and my eyes now only had the baby blue colour. With my new body I looked more like Rosalie than me.

"Sorry everyone but Bella you need to get out of here and sharpish because I've just realized that Angela is coming to see you." Edward said hurriedly.

With the knowledge that I had to move I was suddenly above the ground at roughly tree height. Was I flying or levitating? Sod that can I do stunts? I imagined me doing a loop the loop and in a split second I was doing it myself. I enjoyed the feeling of being airborne. I was aware that Angela would be arriving in seconds so I moved into the leaves of the trees.

After around three seconds of staying still I heard Angela's car driving up the driveway. Everyone else had gone back inside. I think that they were going to say that I was with Jasper and Emmett to get to know them better.

Angela pulled up and went to knock on the door. Esme came in seconds.

"Hello dear how can I help you?" She asked.

"I've come to see Bella if I can. Charlie said that she would be here." Angela explained.

"Oh I am sorry but Bella's gone out with Emmett and Jasper to get to know them better."

"Oh okay I'll see her at school then, Thanks for your help, bye." She said before getting in her car and driving off.

I let out a long sigh knowing that we were all safe. I got down and ran inside in a flash I came to a stop beside Edward.

"Where did you come from? How did you get here so fast?" He said in a shocked manner.

"I came from outside, idiot, and let me think I ran." I said sarcastically. Everyone was laughing except Edward who was shell shocked.

"Right not to change the subject or anything but can the others come back now. I mean I have no bloodlust, I'm not crazy and I can hypnotize people and finally fly." I said because I was missing my big brothers.

"If that's all," Rose muttered very quietly so everyone ignored her.

"I don't see any reason not to, Carlisle?" Esme replied.

"I don't see any reasons either." Carlisle responded.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I ran to get the phone.

**********************************************************

**Please review it will be the BEST birthday present ever!!!!! (My B-days the 27****th****)**

**Send me any of your ideas And I'll hopefully update this weekend!!!**


	13. Pixie in fluorescents

Pixie in fluorescents 

**BPOV**

I picked up the phone and dialed Jazz's number. It rang once before he answered.

"Hello."

"Howdy partner," I said in a crap accent.

"Hi Bella! Are you okay? What happened? Alice just told us to get out of the house. Hold on are you a vampire because the transformation should still be taking place." He rushed through.

"Hold it a minute. I'm fine and I'm not a vampire but I'm not human either. Rose and I will tell you what happened when you get back."

"Okkkkaaaaayyy," he dragged out obviously confused.

"Can you come back with Em and Tanya, please?" I asked.

"Why Tanya?" He said.

"Because she distracted Victoria then killed her."

"Sure see you soon sis." He said before hanging up.

I laid on my bed thinking before I realized that I needed a shower and to change. Before I could even finish the thought I was in and out of the shower and into the outfit I was going to change into. This was a bit weird so I called Alice because I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating.

"Yes you are wearing the outfit you think you are. And I approve." She shouted back.

"Thanks Ali." "Rose!" I called.

"Yes," she said as she walked in.

"What outfit would you love to wear at the moment?"

"Um… a black corset top, a pair of white denim short shorts and black 2 inch stilettos." She reeled off.

"Okay," I said before imagining Rose wearing the outfit she described.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!!!!!!!!" She screamed "How did you do that?"

The whole family that was here came pouring in at Rose's scream.

"What happened Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella changed my outfit without changing my outfit." She gushed but everyone looked at her as if she had just grown another limb. She huffed in frustration "Bella just show them, please."

"Fine," I said before picturing everyone in another outfit. Edward was in dark jeans, a black button up shirt and black trainers, Ali in a florescent pink miniskirt, a florescent yellow and green striped top and yellow pumps and florescent orange legwarmers **(I had to put Alice in fluorescents the mental picture is to funny not to!)**. Carlisle in blue jeans, a crisp white shirt and blue and white trainers and Esme in an emerald green dress top, white leggings and white pumps.

After less than a second of picturing the scene I heard the scream of the pixie.

"YOU ARE EVIL ISABELLA SWAN COMPLETELY EVIL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR BEST FRIEND! I HATE FLUORESCENTS!!!!!!"

As soon as this came out of her mouth everyone turned to stare at her and was silent.

"You rock Bella I've always wanted to see the Pixie in fluorescents. You've just made my day!!!" Emmett Bellowed from the doorway. That was all it took for everyone but Alice and Jasper to burst out laughing.

"It's even better than I imagined." I giggled. With that Alice turned on her heel and stropped out of the room. This made everyone laugh even more.

Emmett picked me up and spun me while shouting that I was his hero.

"I hate to burst your bubble but if Bells isn't human or vampire we need to tell the Volturi." Jasper stated bringing us all off of our high.

***********************************

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE**


	14. AN: on hold

**Sorry everyone who likes this story but I have a major writers block so both this story and 'Witches and Vampires' will be on hold. I know that you will probably hate me but I can't think of and thing at the moment to write up.**

'**Love on the circuit' is my new story that is still in progress. **

'**Netball' will also be continued if people start reviewing.**

**Check both of them out on my page!**

**Feel free to shot me!**


	15. Volterra

**Okay people I'm back!!! This story is no longer on hold!!!!**

**You all need to thank my best friend Emz1958 for the ideas. She gave me loads while we where swimming but I've change them a bit.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers of chapters 13 and 14 who are **_**1 Twilighter, jazmyn, HawthorneHeightsBaby, SquirrelsWillTake OverTheWorld, lozzy035**_** and**_** Sutianneli **_

*******************************************************

Volterra 

**BPOV**

Carlisle had organized for the family to fly to Italy so we could talk to Aro, Cauis and Marcus about the complications of my transformations for later today. Everyone was going mad trying to pack and since to boys turned up again yesterday we spent the day catching up with them.

Eventually we had packed and where on our way to the airport in the Volvo with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper behind us in the Mercedes.

When we got to the airport we left the cars and checked in then waited for the flight to be called. Everyone spent some time as couples as recently we have only spent time as a family and wanted some time with our soul mates.

While Edward and I where talking our flight was announced over the PA system. The whole family got up and we all walked over to the plane together. We weren't all thinking that this was the end of us but we where a bit nervous of their reactions. On the plane we all sat next to our other half's and spent the time talking or in Rose's and Emmett's case in the bathroom. I wonder why. Did anyone notice the sarcastic tone there?

We soon landed and it was night time which was a good thing as the others wouldn't be able to go out even though I would be okay as I was wearing a blond wig and blue contacts incase I got any kind of light on me as it would be more obvious than the others. I mean how do you explain how you suddenly have a blond tint to your hair?

We hired some cars and after a short ride through the countryside we were outside of the Volterra Castle. While Jasper and Emmett parked the cars the rest of us went into the reception and Carlisle spoke to a human called Gianna. She said that we could go straight through after the others come back. Jasper and Emmett arrived back in a matter of minutes. While we were waiting I had got aggravated with my contacts and my wig so I took them off.

We got up and followed Carlisle as he knew his way around the castle better than anyone else except maybe Edward because he had read Carlisle's mind. He pushed open a heavy old oak door that separated us from the people that will soon be either our friends or our enemy.

*****************************************

**How was my return chappie? **

**Please review!!!!**

**I will update soon!!! I promise!!!!**


	16. Meeting the Volturi

**Thanks to 1 twilighter, HawthorneHeightsBaby, jazmyn, lozzt035, Ana Masen Cullen Br and twilightgeek2412.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**If you are wondering Tanya was waiting down stairs and when they were catching up Bella thanked her.**

**I know Bella's hair was died black and red that will pop up again.**

**Her tattoos may play a very important role later but it depends on how the story goes.**

*****************************************************

Meeting the Volturi

**BPOV**

Carlisle pushed open the door and immediately all eyes where upon us. A clocked figure with black hair and red eyes approached Carlisle.

"Hello again my friend," he said.

"Hello Aro I hope you are well." Carlisle said.

"I am incredibly well but I guess this is not purely a friendly visit?" Aro speculated.

"Correct, I am here about complications of one of my daughter's transformation that I believe that you should be aware of."

"Which of your daughters is the one concerned?" Aro asked.

"Bella, she is Edwards mate." Carlisle introduced as I stepped forward.

"Hello Aro," I greeted.

"Hello Bella. May I ask, what are the complications with your transformation?" He asked.

"Of course, I believe that I am not a vampire but … before I continue would it be possible for everyone to leave but your brothers. I don't feel that comfortable enough this topic to talk around many?" I asked.

Aro nodded, "Guard leave." He stated before turning back to me. "As you were saying?"

"I believe I am considered to be a witch." I said.

"What leads you to this conclusion?" The other black hair vampire, who I believe was called Marcus, asked.

"Many, the first is my appearance. My skin is not pale enough to be a vampire's also my eyes are blue and violet. When I go into the sunlight my hair becomes blond and my eyes blue.

When I first awoke I accidentally hypnotized Alice, Carlisle and Esme." I was about to continue but I was interrupted by Cauis.

"Only Carlisle, Esme and Alice?" he queried.

"Yes before I was changed I was attacked by Victoria, a nomad, who completely destroyed my right side. Emmett and Jasper where sent to the mountains with the Denial coven because of the amount of blood as we where worried about their bloodlust.

We believe that Edward is immune being my soul-mate and Rose being my creator." I said.

"Okay is it able for me to see this?" Aro asked.

"Sure, if you can." I replied. To this Aro raised an eyebrow questionably. "Edward has never been able to hear a single thought from me." I explained holding out my hand only for Aro to drop it a second later.

"Was there anyone else present for the majority of the time?" He asked.

"Rose was with me the entire time." I stated.

"Rose may I?" He asked.

"Of course," she replied. She stepped forward and placed her hand in Aro's.

He held her hand for around fifteen seconds before releasing it.

"Anyone else, I got some of it but then it went to thoughts of Rose?" He questioned with the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, that's my shield. The moments you must have been trying to see must have been witch related. Alice is probably the best. Is that okay with you Ali?" Rose said.

"I saw it coming anyway?" She chirped coming to stand in front of Aro before placing her hand in Aro's exactly like Rose had.

The next minute and a half seemed to go on forever but then he finally dropped her hand.

"I can see that there is no problem for Rose as her appearance is the same as a vampire's. As for Bella she has known of our secret for a while and has done nothing what so ever to expose us." Aro declared.

"How long has she known of our existence?" Cauis demanded.

"Two years," Aro replied calmly.

"Two years," Cauis bellowed leaping to his feet.

"No," Marcus shouted.

"What?" Cauis questioned his sanity.

"They have bonds as a family beyond anything I've ever seen. Also Bella and Edward have a bond even stronger than your bond with Athenodora timed by ten."

"Regardless they still broke the laws of the Volturi so they must be killed." Cauis declared.

"NEVER!!!!" Shouted the most powerful voice I have ever heard.

*******************************************************

**Dun dun der!!!! Who does everyone think it was? I really want to know your views so please put it in a review!**

**Reviews make me update much quicker *wink wink nudge nudge***


	17. The Real Rose

**Thanks to my reviewers 1 twilighter, Love-waits-to-be-found and lozzy035**

The real Rose

**BPOV**

"_NEVER!!!!" Shouted the most powerful voice I have ever heard._

I turned to see Rosalie up on a risen platform of earth with wind swirling around her. Her blond hair now had black streaks in it and was blown in all directions around her. Her eyes were a blazing swirl of black and red.

"What the fuck? Rosalie? Rose? Rosie?" Emmett asked desperately.

Rose nodded briskly never releasing her death glare off Cauis.

"Goddess, Sister." I bowed.

"Rigamortis," she muttered releasing her glare from Cauis to turn towards me. Cauis was now frozen.

"Isabella, you are as you rightfully said my sister. You will never bow down to me goddess or not. Understand?"

"Yes Rosalie," I nodded.

"Good," she replied.

"What just happened?" Aro and Carlisle asked at the same time.

I opened my mouth to speak but a male voice stopped me.

"Rosalie's anger caused her witch side to become more dominate. At the moment she is a complete witch and also the goddess."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Your wife is the witch goddess. When she was changed the witches knew that something had happened but also sure that she wasn't dead. They could have tried to find her but believed that it would be best if she wasn't in case she was something they work to destroy."

"What do they destroy?" Alice asked.

"Devils," Marcus stated.

"Devils?" Alice asked.

"Devils are the controllers of hell but a person doesn't have to die nor be bad to become one. They will sometimes kidnap people that have power to help them." Marcus finished.

Aro looked at Rosalie and I to confirm that that was the case which we did.

"What did Rose do to Cauis?" Jasper asked. "His emotions haven't changed since."

"Froze him," I said. "Anyone with even the slightest of Wicca blood can do that to an extent but only the most powerful can freeze people for an infinitive length of time."

"Is that why you look like Rose does when you're in the sun?" Esme asked.

"Yep," Rosalie answered. "Aro, Marcus what are your view on our existence?" Rosalie asked them.

"Witches are perfectly safe as long as they don't turn to Black Magic but being the Goddess and sister of the goddess that is extremely unlikely." Marcus replied instantly.

"As long as you don't use magic in front of the humans I see no reason to destroy either of you." Aro stated.

"Thank you, how important is Cauis' existence?" Rosalie asked in her sweet and innocent voice.

"Um…" Aro stuttered.

"Not much," Marcus muttered.

"Contra bene ergo esse haec larva media noctis." Rosalie muttered. Marcus and I joined in and together we repeated it three times.

***********************************************

**What did you think?**

**The last spell was in Latin but I don't think that it was written in the right order correctly but I used the closest words I could find. I don't do Latin I only learnt a very small amount in year 5 so bare with me please. **

**So you know he is not dead but something has happened to him! **

**Review and tell me what you think has happened to Cauis!**


	18. The rings

**Thanks for my reviewers, Sophia Anna-Mae (My big Cuz check out her story!), jazmyn, 1 twilighter, lozzy035 and Sutianneli. **

**********************************************

The rings

**BPOV**

Cauis vanished but where he was standing was two rings. The rings were a simple, thick gold band with a large garnet in the middle. Marcus stepped forward and picked them up. He slipped one onto his left middle finger and gave Aro the other telling him to do the same. Aro followed Marcus' instructions then looked at us with a puzzled expression over his face.

"The spell Rosalie cast meant roughly 'against good therefore become the midnight ghost'. With most people the person would become a ghost that only comes out the minute of midnight but seeing as it was the goddess, her descendent and someone else cast it Cauis' good side is in the two rings. If you ever need his point of view or any of his knowledge lift the garnet and an outline of him will appear. He will then tell you what you want to know and then go back to the ring. Viola." I explained.

"So basically you've killed him and the when you want you can bring back Cauis' ghost?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"No Emmy, you bring back his soul temporarily not his ghost though they are similar." Rosalie told him.

"But we don't have souls." Edward insisted.

"Bullshit, the only things that don't have souls on this planet are those fucking devils." I shouted. "Since you only drink animal blood you have an even stronger soul than the normal vampires, so shut up Edward before I make you."

"And how would you do that?" He smirked.

"Well considering where we are it would be a spell not whatever's going on inside your head." I smirked back. Edward gulped and Marcus started laughing.

"Well now we all know who wears the trousers in that relationship." He laughed.

"She has magic on her side. I think only two people would take her on, Emmett because he's stupid and Rose because she also has magic on her side."

"So do I," Marcus muttered.

"What do you mean Marcus?" Rosalie asked.

"Okay I guess it's only fair you also know my story but first Rosalie can you change back? It's a bit nerve racking have the witch goddess in the room."

"Sure," Rosalie replied and in seconds she was back to her vampire self.

"Okay, have you heard of Luke Waite?" Marcus asked.

"Yes," Rose said.

"Wasn't he the only man to have the powers of a witch?" I checked.

"Yes," He confirmed.

******************************************************

**What did you think? **

**Who expected that?**

**Give me some reviews and I'll update very soon!!! Bribery!!!! **


	19. Secrets are revealed

**Thanks for my reviewers, jazmyn and lozzy035 who were my only reviewers. :`[**

Secrets are revealed!

**BPOV**

"That's who I was before I was bitten. After I woke up I changed my name and didn't use any of my powers. When I found out that some Vampires had a power I used my favorite one. I had always found the bonds between people interesting. You can tell the true friendships and relationships from the false ones. After a short while I joined the Volturi. The only one that was the slightest bit suspicious was Eleazar because he could detect some of my other powers. Thankfully he didn't ask for an explanation. I think he realized that it was deeper than he could handle. Thank Goddess." Marcus said.

"Thank goddess?" Jasper asked.

"I was technically a male witch therefore I followed no God only Goddess Rosalie." Marcus explained.

"Is Rose really that highly thought of?" Carlisle asked.

"More than 100 times more than you respect us," Marcus stated.

"Rosalie, how can you think of yourself at the moment?" Edward asked.

"I'm not." She denied.

"You are. I'm the mind reader around here."

"Never trust a witch's thoughts Edward. Never trust a witch's thoughts." She chanted.

"I get the point Rose but why?" he asked confused.

"Edward my dear brother you are hearing my shield as I was in fact thinking about some new spells. A witch's shield will normally be something simple such as fashion or music but being the Goddess I would think of witch things a lot it was covered with a false show of vanity. You know Angela is always thinking of others wellbeing?" She asked. Edward nodded in reply. "That's her shield. She's another blue magic witch."

"Rose what's blue magic?" Esme asked.

"Blue magic is good magic that is not necessarily strong. Royal magic is the strong magic which would describe our magic and Black magic is when magic is used in a negative way. Black magic can be strong or weak, it doesn't matter." I answered.

"Should we go back? Aro looks ill." Alice asked.

"Okay, Jasper can you sort out the flights please?" Carlisle responded.

"Luke, do you want to come or stay?" Rose asked.

"I'll stay; Volturi needs me thank you Goddess." Marcus replied.

"Okay then if you want a spell, call me," She smirked.

"I will thank you Goddess it's nice to actually show the really me again."

"I did nothing it was all you. You where the one to give them answers and help with the magic. I hope that we see each other soon Luke. Bye," Rose said.

"Bye Luke, Bye Aro," I said before walking out of the door leaving the others to bid their farewells.

Two firm hands wrapped themselves around my waist.

"You are going to have to show me some of your magic sometime." Edward whispered.

I turned with a mischievous glint in my eyes.

"When we have a night alone I defiantly will. Though remember you are playing with fire here." I whispered very quietly in his ear smirking the whole time.

***********************************************

**What is she going to do? Review and you'll find out quicker. Hehe!!!**

**They're going back home yippy!!!!!!! Angela's a witch yippy!!!!!!**


	20. Angela

**Thanks to my reviewers lozzy035 and 1 twilighter**

****************************************************

Angela

**BPOV**

We had got off of the flight a short while ago and wee now heading back to the house, Edward, Rose, Emmett and I where in the Volvo and the others behind us in the Mercedes.

"Bella," Rose said.

"Yep," I replied.

"Will you call Angela and invite her over? You can use my phone." Rose said

"Sure, when?" I asked taking her mobile off of her.

"Call her now and invite her over tomorrow morning, please."

I dialed Ang's number and waited for her to pick up.

After two rings she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Ang, do you want to come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, are you still at the Cullens' house?" She asked.

"Yep, my life wouldn't be worth living if I was at Charlie's."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." She said.

"Okay, bye." I said before hanging up. I passed Rose her phone back.

~*~

"Hi Angela," Alice chirped after opening the door. "Bella's in her room. It's one the third floor the door is open so just walk in."

"Thanks Alice," Angela said.

I heard Ang climb up the stairs to my floor and she walked through the door.

"Hi Bells," Angela said.

I had been facing the other way so I turned to face her. I didn't wear any contacts so it was clear that I was a witch.

"Hi Ang." I said.

"Oh My God Bella! How did you become a witch?" She shrieked running up to give me a hug.

"Me," Rose answered stepping into the room.

"But you're no…" Her words died in her throat as Rose switched to her witchy self. Angela quickly bowed down.

"Goddess," she said.

"Get up Angela, we're friends, there's no reason for you to bow down to me." Rose giggled. Ang got up swiftly.

"Ang, will you please become your witchy self please?" I asked

"Witchy self? Okay," She giggled. A second later she had blue and green eyes, straight red hair that reached her waist and pale skin.

"You look beautiful, Ang. How did you do that?" I asked.

"Mental spells, it takes ages a ton of practice. I guess that's what you get for being 120 years old." She mussed.

"120 years old! You're older than everyone except Rose, Carlisle and Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" Rose said.

"Oops," I muttered.

"So, Rosalie, what were you before you switched to be the Goddess?" Angela asked.

"A vampire," Rose whispered.

"But vampires have red eyes." Angela insisted.

""Not if you feed off of animals, in other words vegetarian" Rose said "Then you have topaz eyes."

"Okay let me get this straight. In this house there is a coven of six 'vegetarian' vampires a decedent of the goddess and the goddess that is also a vampire?" Angela listed.

"Damn straight," Alice said from the doorway. We all turned to give her a weird look. "What? What you were going to say was stupid so it was time to interfere." We all laughed at that.

"Stupid, psychic, Pixie," Rose muttered.

"Alice is psychic?" Angela asked.

"Yes, Edward mind rapes you…"

"Mind reader," Rose whispered.

"And Jasper likes to feel you up."

"Empath," Alice said. "My husband doesn't feel people up he's an empath."

"Same thing." I muttered.

"Well what about another witch?" Angela asked.

"Cool," "Sure," "Another person to dress up, I'm in," we replied.

"Thanks, Thanks and Alice this witch can dress herself." Angela said.

"Bugger," Alice muttered.

"What about Ben?" I asked.

"I lost my true soul mate a long while ago."

"Who was it? What where they like?" Rose questioned.

*************************************************

**Poor Angela Awwwwww!!!!! Who do you think her soul mate was?**

**What did you think?**

**Sorry there were so many dialogs. **

**Btw the boys are hunting and Carlisle and Esme and away for the weekend.**


	21. Phone Sex

**Thanks to my reviewer, lozzy035, jazmyn, Sophia Anna-Mae (I do love you Cuz!!!) and 1 twilighter.**

**This story is M rated for a reason!!!**

**********************************************

Phone Sex

**BPOV**

"His name was Nathan Taylor but everyone called him Nat. He had dark brown hair cut into an 'emo' style. He had green eyes and was built similarly to Edward. He was obviously human but I was going to cast an immortality spell on him once he was 18 but he disappeared when he was 16 years and 247 day old. He was kind, funny and dirty-minded. He was very like me when I'm in my witch form. As a 'human' I try and just blend into the background. I tried searching for him but I couldn't find anything." She described.

"Oh Ang I'm so sorry," I said giving her a hug.

"Angie did you say that you're dirty-minded?" Rose asked.

"Yep, now Pixie, do you see what I see?" Ang asked.

"Yes Angela, I love you. I love you" Ali exclaimed jumping up and down. "I'll be two ticks. **(That's my fav saying!!!)**" She said grabbing the keys to her Porsche and running outside.

"Where is she going?" I asked

"Ice-cream run," Angela replied.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Girls weekend!" she shouted, "I'm going to say bye to the 'rentals and get my things then I'll be back." She said.

"Okay," Rose and I said simultaneously.

"While we where waiting A and A to come back we called the boys up. Rose went into her room. Clearly that's a conversation that I didn't need to hear."

"Hello sexy." Edward purred.

"Hey handsome," I purred in reply.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Talking to you because Alice is on the ice-cream run and Angela's gone to get her stuff. She's moving in with us."

"Why is Alice on an ice-cream run?" he asked.

"Because we're having a girls weekend." I stated.

"Good luck to you," He said.

"Thanks, I'll need it. What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Fighting the others and hunting." He said.

"I bet you look really sexy when you're hunting," I purred.

"Why do you say that?" he asked walking away from the others.

"Because you give yourself over to your instincts, that's got to be hot. It was bad enough after I kissed Rose and you where in controlling yourself then." I moaned at the memory. I heard the sound of a zipper on the other side of the line.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well baby you've gave me a bit of a problem so I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. Literally," he replied huskily.

"I moaned at the image of Edward in the forest somewhere jacking himself off.

"Fuck Edward," I moaned.

"Bella slip those fingers of yours into your pussy. I bet you're soaked aren't you? You're soaked because you're a dirty bitch and you're picturing me getting myself off aren't you?" he ordered. By now I was laying on our bed naked with the door locked and my fingers in my pussy.

"Answer me." Edward growled. Fuck that's hot!

"Fuck yes. Shit, I wish I was there to watch you," I screamed.

"Fuck!" Edward grunted.

"Shit! Fuck Edward I'm gonna cum." I said. Who knew that Edward swearing was such a turn on?

"Then cum. Cum all over you're fingers then lick it up. Be a dirty Bitch but you're my dirty bitch aren't you?" I came, his words where my undoing. I cried his name out as I came-hard.

Once I came off of my high I remembered my order.

"Sexy, I'm your dirty bitch that you can do whatever you like with." I said before licking my fingers moaning at the taste of myself. That was Edwards undoing and he came grunting my name.

When he came off of his high we said our goodbyes and I love yous before hanging up.

I quickly used magic to get showered and dressed. Rose came in and smirked at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked back knowing that she had just done the same as me. We laughed and went downstairs to wait for the others to come back.

**************************************************

**What was that like? 'Cause it's my first time writing anything like that.**

**What should they do at the Girls weekend as I only have one idea?**

**Please review people! I want to reach 100 reviews PLEASE before I write the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. Girls Night!

**Thanks to my reviewers Sutianneli, lozzy035, 1 twilighter and jazmyn.**

**Thanks for the ideas 1 twilighter!!!**

*****************************************************

Girls night!

**BPOV**

When Ali and Ang got back Ang took her stuff to her room. Ali sorted the ice-cream out for the rest of us and Rose and I picked out the movies. By the time they were finished we had chose three movies out. They were Rise: the blood hunter, we had to have a vamp movie to laugh at, Angus, thongs and perfect snogging and she's the man. During the movies the other three were commenting on how pretty or ugly the girls were and what they would do to make them more pretty. I was just watching the movies and staring at the few decent boys. What Edward wasn't here so I couldn't stare at him.

"Would you rather! Isabella would you rather, kiss Jasper or not see Edward for a week." Ali asked.

"Kiss Jasper. I can't not see Edward unless I have to." I replied instantly. "Angela, would you rather make-out with Edward, Carlisle, Jasper or Emmett?" I asked.

"Jasper, he reminds me the least of Nat." She replied. "Rosalie, would you rather kiss Mike or Eric?" She grinned.

"Oh My God! You bitch, um Eric?" Rose muttered. "Mary Alice would you rather kiss Jacob Black-a werewolf or burn you wardrobe and cut up all of your cards?"

"Jacob, I can't kill my poor credit cards." She wailed. And this was just thinking of it. "Bella I dare you to look under Edward's bed." She smirked.

I went upstairs and looked under the bed. It needed a code so I guessed 1901. Correct! What did I find?

"Girls come up here quickly." I called.

"What?" Ang asked.

"Look what the 100 year old only just not a virgin has been hiding from us." I said passing them the box of sex toys.

"Whoa Eddie boy's a bit kinky." Rose whistled.

"Ali, did you know?" I asked.

"Only that he was hiding something here." She replied.

"Dirty git." I exclaimed. "Ang I dare you to switch Rose's and Ali's personalities so Ali's the bitch and Rose is hyper." I said.

"Okay but I'll do it when the boys are nearby."

"Deal," I said.

"Rose what's the best kind of sex with Em?" Ang asked.

"When we're in the forest and don't get interrupted by a psychic pixie and a bloody mind-reader." She said.

"Angie does witches appearance's change in storms? And if they do, what will Rose and Bella look like?" Ali asked.

"Why?" Ang replied.

"Because there is a storm due the day the boys get back." Ali stated.

"Well Bella will look the same as she did as a human but with the slight feature changes and purple eyes. Rose will have black hair with probably dark red streaks in it and most likely red or black eyes." Ang responded.

"How do you know exactly what I will look like but not Rose?" I asked.

"Because with a normal witch they will have black hair and streaks the colour you get when you mix their two eye colours. For their eyes a normal witch will always have blue and another colour. The blue is for the sunlight and the other colour is when they are in a storm or heavy rain. With Rose it's hard as even in her normal form she has black streaks and she has no blue in her eyes." Ang explained.

"Cool," Alice said before going into a vision. "Yay, the boys are coming back early. They'll be back in a few hours. I'm going to go out for a quick hunt. Rose are you coming or sticking to eating in your witch form?" Ali asked.

"Witch form for now. When everyone goes I will but not at the moment." Rose said.

"Au reviour mes copines." Alice said before running off.

************************************************

**Okay?! Updates should be quick for a week or so before I go back to school as Emz is back!!!!! Yippy!!!!!!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!!!!**

**I have to hit 100 reviews before I update though people!!!!**


	23. Baseball

**Thanks to my reviewers lozzy035, 1 twilighter, jazmyn and Sutianneli.**

**I HIT 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

****************************************************************

Baseball

**BPOV**

I was relaxing on the bed reading to La Roux on my MP4 when Edward came up behind and flipped me over. Leaning over me he caught me in a heated kiss. Then the Pixie ran into the room.

"Stop it. Sheesh you're worse than Rose and Emmett and that takes some doing. We're playing baseball in 40 minutes so get your asses off of each other. The boys have to leave five minutes early to set up. We can't be bothered to do it." Ali finished winking at me.

"Alice what are you hiding?" Edward growled. Oh sexy!

"Nothing," she chirped before rushing off to her room.

He boys left to 'set up' and the storm quickly set in. Immediately Ang, Rose and I all had black hair. Ang had turquoise streaks and green eyes. I had red streaks and purple eyes as Ang predicted. Rose had black hair but it had turquoise, red and dark red streaks in it. Her eyes were a swirl with equal parts green, purple, gold and black.

Rose and I transported us there as Ang didn't know where the field was.

When we arrived Rose's appearance changed instantly. Her hair now also had brown, blond and copper streaks in it. Her eyes were gold with hairline swirls of green, purple and black.

Em and Edward quickly swept Rose and I off our feet and said we look beautiful. Well Edward did. Emmett just claimed that she looked hot. Then Edward kissed me. Then yet again the fucking Pixie interrupted us. She said that it was time whatever that meant. The storm had already started.

The teams were Emmett, Jasper and Edward verses Rose, Ang and I. Or Vamps Vs Witches. Or Boys verses Girls. Ali was the umpire as she was a female vampire. Sucks for her!

The boys where up to bat first. I was pitching and Rose and Ang where out on the field. Jasper walked up to the plate. He was looking a bit too cocky for my liking. I threw the ball but as I released it I telekinetically moved it to Ali's hand, she was playing neutrally, too quickly for Jasper to see let alone hit. The whole time they were batting I did that. Eventually they stated to swing blindly but if they did hit it, it was only a bunt. Alice laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. The boys started to complain but she said that they use their powers so we can use magic.

When we swapped over Edward was pitching I forced my shield down at let him acknowledge that I knew what he was hiding under our bed. He was in a daze after that. When he pitched it was slow or powerless allowing us to whack them and win. As we don't run we fly when we had to run we transported to each of the bases.

We won obviously. We were celebrating our victory and the boys were laughing at the fact that we totally thrashed them. Sort of. It was really the fact that us girls over powered poor Jasper and he made the boys laugh. Suddenly the vampires' noses scrunched up in distaste and they held their breath. We witches looked at them for an answer.

"Werewolves," Edward muttered.

"Wicked," I said.

"The ones from La Push?" Ang asked.

They all nodded. Now they were looking like dogs. Why are they moaning about the smell? I can smell a few earthy scents but that's it.

**************************************************

**Dun Dun Duh!!!!**

**Who knows what happens with Rose's appearance in a storm? Please Guess!!!**

**What do you think will happen with the wolves?**

**Review please!!!!**


	24. The Werewolves

**Thanks to my reviewers lozzy035, Sutianneli and jazmyn.**

************************************************

Werewolves

**BPOV**

Five horse sized wolves walked into the clearing. They took one glance at us then the black one and the russet one ran back into the forest.

They came back and I recognized Jacob. I walked forward to hug him but Edward caught my wrist and pulled me back.

"Let go of me Edward," I demanded.

"No," he said.

"Fuckin' let go of me Edward or I'll make you. They maybe your enemy but they're not mine." I growled. He reluctantly let go of my wrist. What a good little vamp?

"Hi Jake," I said walking forward.

"Stay there bloodsucker." The other boy said.

"Good job I'm not a vampire then init?" I said. By this time I had reached Jacob. I gave him a hug which he returned.

"She's right Sam she isn't. She doesn't stink." Jake grinned.

I turned back to the others only to see that Ang was human and Rose was a vampire.

"Nice, now I'm the odd one out. Ang later you are so teaching me how to become human again!" I ranted.

"What are you?" Sam asked rudely.

"Sam you can fuck off if you speak to me like that." I said from where I was now standing, next to Edward.

"Bells, can you please tell me what you are?" Jacob begged.

"Well Jakey, since you have manors I'll tell you. I'm a witch."

"Bullshit. A witch? Is she psycho?" Edward said each statement in a different voice.

I dropped my shield. 'Was that what the wolves were thinking?" I asked before replacing my shield. Edward nodded.

"Magnus canis, parvus canis." I said. Rose and Ang started laughing once they realized what spell I was using. Now instead of three horse sized werewolves there were tree rat sized werewolves. The rest of the Cullens joined in with the laughter along with Jake.

"Turn them back." Sam commanded.

"Fuck off, they need to apologize first. What is it with werewolves and manors only Jake has some?" I retorted.

"Sorry," Edward repeated three times in the same voices as before.

"Surgo," I said to reverse the spell.

"Wicked," Jacob said.

"We need to sort out a treaty with you then." Sam said. Alpha much? "Come on then if you would come with us to speak to the elders."

"Sure lead the way." I said.

"Can you keep up?" Jake asked kindly.

"Yes Jake, witches can fly."

"Okay, come with us then," Sam said.

"Come on Girls," I said. Angela and Rose started to follow me.

"Not the leach," Sam said.

"For fuck sake. Rose is the witch goddess. Rose change back, Ang you better change as well." I said. They did as I said. This is fuckin' messed up, Rose is the goddess not me. Even Ang has stronger magic than me! When they switched forms there were a few intakes of breath.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about the leach," Sam sighed.

"What will persuade him," I mussed "I know. Sam where you there when they found my body?" I asked.

"Yes, there was a lot of blood. I guess that it was a vampire attack." He replied.

"Yes, a nomad vampire attacked me, as last year Edward killed her mate because he was trying to kill me. She ripped my whole right side and my arm looked more like ribbons soaked in blood than anything. There was more blood than what you found. Rose cleaned me up in the stream so it wasn't so hard on the others. The vampire that killed Victoria had to make it as quick as possible so as not to attack me from bloodlust. Where you bothered by the blood?" I asked.

"A bit, I made me uncomfortable." Sam replied reluctantly.

"Rose had a minuscule amount of bloodlust and that was only as she was in her vampire form. If she's in her witch form blood has no effect on her. The same goes for Ang and I. Happy?" I asked daring him to go against me.

"I guess but you have to stay in your 'witch form' of whatever you call it." Sam agreed grudgingly.

******************************************************

**Because I don't want to explain the spells I'll put them here.**

'_Magnus canis, parvus canis.'_ Means: big dog, little dog.

'_Surgo.' _Means: to rise.

**Please review! I'm not sure about this chapter it has got a lot of dialog in it.**

**Please review then I'll update quicker!!!! Sophie remember what I told you!**


	25. The Treaty

**Thanks to my reviewers Em1958, lozzy035, jazmyn and Sophia Anna-Mae.**

**********************************************************

Treaty

**BPOV**

We had flown until the edge of the forest. The wolves had gone off to transform. While they were gone Ang started to teach Rose and I the spell to make us human again, Rose was only learning it for fun. By the time they got back we had both mastered it.

So we changed to human form to walk to the meeting.

"Rose is it me or are you felling a bit of De jar vou? **(Sorry can't spell!)**" I asked.

"Feels a bit like it doesn't it? Let's hope this time that we don't have to use any magic." She laughed.

"If you ask me Cauis was old enough and defiantly grumpy enough." I giggled.

"Cauis of the Volturi? What happened?" Ang asked.

"Well we put the midnight ghost spell on him. You know Marcus of the Volturi is actually Luke Waite. Well he helped us with the spell." Rose replied.

"OMG, seriously? I guess with that much magic he's now in a few rings." She speculated.

"Only two but yep," I said. We all laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Jake asked me.

"How we killed one of the most powerful vamps. With one sentence 3 people repeated 3 times." I explained in simple forms so they could understand.

All of the wolves' eyes popped out of the skulls. Dipshits.

When we arrived we changed back to our witchy selves. Sam was taking forever explaining the situation to the elders so I tried something new. I rose up in the air and turned on my laid horizontal and rested my head on my propped up elbow.

After a while I got bored watching them talk so I turned on my back with my arms behind my head. Rose and Ang were mimicking me. It was wicked I felt like Peter Pan. I'll have to do it around Alice so I'll have a Tinker Bell.

Eventually they came to a decision. They said that said we were allowed in La Push when in witch and human form but could only use magic that is impossible to detect and for self defense. Rose wasn't allowed over the border if she was in vampire form.

"What about the others? If we change them into a human are they allowed over the border as they won't have any bloodlust?" Ang asked from her position in the air.

"That's possible?" Bill questioned.

"Yes," Ang said as if she was saying it normally rains in Forks.

"How long does the spell last?" Billy asked.

"Maximum of three days," she said.

"As long as one of you three are near them then we'll allow it." He replied.

"Thanks," we all said.

We all signed the treaty and left with the promise to bring everyone over when Carlisle and Esme returned.

We walked to the edge of the forest, flew up into the air and headed to the house. On the way I saw Edward in our meadow so I flew down to see him.

"Close your eyes Edward," I said once I had landed. He did as I said so I quickly turned us both human.

"Bella," he whispered after realizing. I was caught up in his emerald eyes. "How long does this last?"

"A few hours." I said. "Long enough for you to fuck me." I whispered huskily in his ear licking the shell before biting his ear lobe.

***************************************************

**Sorry!!!!!!!!! But it was the perfect ending don't you think?**

**What did you think?**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	26. Date

**Thanks to my reviewers lozzy035, Sophia Anna-Mae, jazmyn and Sutianneli. **

************************************************************

Date

**BPOV**

As soon as I stepped foot in the house I was attacked by a Pixie. Then she dragged me up the stairs o her room. Just as I was at the point of using magic, Rose and Ang appeared. Apparently they had been bribed onto the dark side. Who cares if they have cookies?

"Go and get your ass in the shower." The Nazi Pixie ordered handing me a lacy set of emerald green underwear. I showered and changed before heading towards my death sentence.

By the end of my torture, Nazi Alice and her evil followers had grilled me for _all _of the sexy gossip about Edward. They even wanted to know how long he lasted.

I looked at my reflection and I saw that they had gave me smoky eyes which gave me an even more mysterious look as my eyes were now back to blue and purple spirals. They also put on some light blush; just enough to give me some colour, and lip gloss. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that emphasized my curves and a blue shirt with purple designs on is to match my eyes and navy four inch wedge heels. Sadly I no longer had an argument as witchyness seemed to have cured my clumsiness or what was left of it after Phoenix.

I thanked them all and gave them hugs. After this they were all jumping up and down like Ali. I blame Ang with a spell.

I walked down the stairs and saw Edward standing at the bottom. He was wearing black jeans that I have a feeling that they might hug his ass nice and a black button-up. I walked into his arms and brought him into a quick kiss that he instantly deepened running his tongue over my bottom lip.

When we broke apart he rested his forehead against mine I said "You look handsome."

"And you look hot. Do you think we could just skip the date and go up to our room?" He asked hopefully.

"No chance, we haven't go on a date since I got here." I protested.

"Cockblocked," Em shouted.

"Yeah and I know how to cockblock you Em," I retorted. I heard Em gulp.

"Come on then gorgeous." Edward whispered in my ear.

He led me out to the Aston martin and opened the door for me. As he drove I told him about Nazi Pixie and her followers. I tried to crack him and make him tell me where we were going but he wouldn't.

He pulled up outside La Bella Italia so I quickly changed him into a human so he also had to eat and couldn't spend all of the time watching me. The waitress' still stared at him. Fucking shit. I had mushroom ravioli and coke. Edward ordered the same as he had no clue about human food.

Next he took me to the cinema so I changed him back because I love him vampire self it suits him and I can't break him. I have no idea what the movie was as I was too busy making-out with my sexy vampire boyfriend.

Afterwards we walked back to the car with his arm over my shoulders. When we got back to the Vanquish he blindfolded me and dulled my senses. Damn him for having two witch sisters. I could have reversed but I didn't want to burst his bubble as he seemed so happy. My cheerful little vampire boyfriend.

He drove for a while still at his high speeds that don't bother me now. When he stopped he opened my door then picked me up bridal style. He walked forwards a short way then put my down gently. From his position behind me he removed the blindfold and reversed the spell.

In front of me was a beautiful little cottage probably a two bed maximum. It had flowers surrounding it and climbing up the walls and I realized that we were in the middle of the forest. I turned around to thank Edward only to find him down on one knee holding a black velvet box. The velvet box contained a simple silver ring which was most definitely white gold with a heart shaped diamond with an emerald on each side.

My hands flew up to my mouth as I gasped realizing what was now happening to me. I was completely shocked and utterly speechless. He showed any outer signs at all, he was either a damn good actor or he wasn't nervous.

"Isabella Marie Swan I love you, I always have and always will. Will make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he proposed. Words had escaped me so I merely nodded. Edward slipped the ring on my finger and stood up wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen on anyone, bare in mind I know Emmett. He placed his hands on my cheeks and lent in for a kiss. We poured all of our emotions into it and didn't stop for a while as we didn't need oxygen.

When we eventually broke apart we rested our foreheads together.

"Thank you Bella. The house is yours; we renovated it for your birthday." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep, Ang and Rose even changed the basement into a magic room so you can write down your spells so on." Edward said. "Come on I'll show you around."

"You're the best you know that?" I told him.

"Always for you," he replied.

***********************************************************

**Who expected that bombshell???????????**

**Did you like the fluff?**

**Was the date alright? I've never been on one so I guessed.**

**Sorry it was late but I've been having problems loading documents so I had to copy and paste this into another.**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	27. Epilogue: Forever

**Sorry it's late, blame my teachers. I had a load of homework and some coursework.**

**Thanks to my reviewers misscullenwannabe95, lozzy035 and Sutianneli. **

**************************************************

Epilogue: Forever

**BPOV**

Once we got back Ali, Rose and Ang poured all over my ring. Their comments varied from "It suits you B." to "It's beautiful." As soon as Ali had clearly seen enough of it she started jumping up and down like an energizer bunny. The voice was added into the mix seconds later babbling at over 900 miles an hour. She suddenly stopped turning slowly to look at Edward despair obvious in her eyes.

"It's up to Bella," he stated. Leaning back on her heels she turned to look at me with a pout on her face looking as though she would burst into tears in a second.

"Bella you love me don't you?" she whispered.

"Of course Ali, you're my sister." I assured her.

"Can I organize your wedding? Please?" She begged.

"Fine but remember the only people you can invite are vampire's and werewolves; which I know you wont, as everyone else thinks I'm dead." I smiled, that was an easy way out of that.

"YAY!!!! She screamed launching herself at me.

************************************************************************

That was what led to me standing here. I was in a pale blue dress with lilac swirls around it. It was tradition for witches' dresses to match their eye colour. I would have been freaking out but I could see where Edward was anyway. Oh the upside of magic!!! My favorite part was when he was getting changed. What it's not really perving on him, I'm about to marry him and I'll see it later anyway. That's a promise!

Rose brought me out of my Edward filled dreams of what will happen later (What a bitch?!) by telling me that it was time to go. I looked to see Edward worrying himself at the alter. That man never learns! I will have him forever.

**************************************

**Sorry peeps but that's the end!!! I was going to do the wedding but it would be utterly crap as I've never been to a wedding what so ever!!!!**


End file.
